<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It Rained by NotforNothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908207">When It Rained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotforNothing/pseuds/NotforNothing'>NotforNothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Highschool AU, I'll add more tags later, M/M, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotforNothing/pseuds/NotforNothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fic so I'm open to criticism, but I hope you like what I have so far. The next chapter should be up soon!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor Odinson/Bruce Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When It Rained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's more of a feeling than a memory.</p><p>Running through the garden, the steady drum of a heartbeat bursting as he ducks out of his brother's reach. Their game of tag runs on for a while, chasing and falling and laughing and getting up again, tripping after one another with outstretched hands. He's a lightning bug just out of reach before the whole world flips and he's the one grasping toward the electricity, yearning to trap the entire thunderstorm in the palm of his hand. All he feels is excitement, and all he knows how to do is smile.</p><p>On the far side of the yard, his sister is reclined beneath the shade of a gnarled oak tree, fingers threaded through the dark fur of the shadowy canine silhouette beside her. Everything about the girl is a statuesque noir, the only hint of color running through the green streaks of her wispy black hair. It's a presence dark and foreboding; a snake in the garden, slithering stealthily between each blade of grass, whispering secrets to the shadows that lurk there.</p><p>But an 8 year old boy with golden hair loves snakes, and so does his sharp tongued little brother. So the serpent shall stay, coiled tightly in the roots of that tree, until their mother calls them in for dinner.</p><p>Tumbling through the garden, lungs ablaze and grin bursting. The air is warm and there are monstrous grey clouds rolling over the horizon. Grass stained fingers reach toward the sky, head tipped back in contentment as rain comes down in buckets. All he knows how to do is laugh.</p><hr/><p>It's more a memory than a feeling.</p><p>Three potted plants sit half dead and shriveled on the steps of their back porch, yellowed leaves crisp from the heat of the summer sun.</p><p>There's a storm coming now, dark swirls of charcoal mist slowly overtaking the noonday sky. But still he is outside with his tiny green watering can, making sure that wilted daisies and withered roses have something to drink.</p><p>His mother watches from the kitchen window, smiling gently when she catches his eye. Despite the promise of rain, the air is hot and sticky. Her chocolate colored hair is pinned up loosely in a mess of curls as she sorts china onto the dish rack. </p><p>She had gathered clippings from neighbors and garden sales and sidewalk cracks until there were three cracked pots on the back steps with little blossoms growing determinedly. <em>Our own little garden</em>, she had called it. </p><p>The plants had been doing better before he tried to help and it bothers him. Still though, his mother smiles, chasing out the guilt with kind eyes. And even though he wants to, he doesn't quite know how to smile back. </p><p>The growl of a car's engine sounds from the driveway, then a loud <em>bang</em> as the front door is slammed shut. Her eyes are still kind when his father storms into the kitchen, though now alight with concern. The smile has faded.</p><p>Her voice is soft, his voice is loud. There's the faintest whisper of a summer breeze before a clap of thunder shakes the sky.</p><p>There's an empty green watering can laying sideways on the back steps and small hands gripping the porch door. <em>Leave her alone. Leave her alone.</em> There's blood rushing in his ears, blood pumping through his heart, his veins, his head; and splattering on the tile with a crack of lightning. The rain comes down in sheets, and all he knows how to do is scream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fic so I'm open to criticism, but I hope you like what I have so far. The next chapter should be up soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>